1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to coordinating peer communication in wireless systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice, data, video, and so forth, and to communicate information regardless of where a user is located (e.g., inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available systems resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Multiple-access systems include Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), and various others.
Wireless multiple-access communication systems simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device communicates with one or more base stations through transmission on forward and reverse links, wherein forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Communication links may be established through single-input-single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input-single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer (P2P) wireless network configurations.
For wireless communication systems, multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE provides a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards utilizing OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.